


ART: Take The World Apart (Bellatrix and Voldemort, Battle of Hogwarts)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. "And if we're strong enough, together we can take the world apart, my love" -- The World Is Not Enough, Garbage</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Take The World Apart (Bellatrix and Voldemort, Battle of Hogwarts)

**Author's Note:**

> A more stylised approach to these two for me. Voldemort here takes on some of Tom's characteristics, mainly the pronounced lower lip, and his nose is still disfigured, but not as drastically as depicted in the movies.

[Take The World Apart](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Take-The-World-Apart-Bellatrix-and-Voldemort-414750222) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
